<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Stars by Snow_Bunny_Winter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339098">Fallen Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Bunny_Winter/pseuds/Snow_Bunny_Winter'>Snow_Bunny_Winter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spirits of The Galaxy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTS plays a major role but this is a txt fic mainly, Big Gay Love Story, Bts are poly too, Cause I Said So, Dont feel comfortable doing that with literal minors, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone loves eachother, Fate &amp; Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Leaving Home, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, POV Multiple, POV swapping, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Running Away, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Huening Kai, Soft Kang Taehyun, Superpowers, TXT represents the stars in the sky, Tearjerker, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, This really a lot of soft hours though, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Bunny_Winter/pseuds/Snow_Bunny_Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the universe was first created, there was only one gigantic star. Each point of the star had a different personality. Yet, regardless of their differences, they loved each other. All they needed was each other. However, the creator of the universe ordered them to separate to create more stars to fill the sky. They tried to refuse but the creator told them this:</p><p>“I promise you’ll find each other again. I’m creating the Earth and you’ll be reborn there. When you are reborn, your hearts will lead you to each other, I can say that with certainty,”</p><p>The star agreed and the creator of the universe thanked them. In a flash, the gigantic star broke into millions upon millions of pieces. It had created all the stars in the universe. However, five small pieces fell down into the Earth at different times. One fell one year, two fell down the next year, and two the last year.</p><p>Born with the spirit of the Great Star and powers, these boys will now meet again.</p><p>[TXT are reborn after being separated. With hearts made of stardust, they search for one another to feel complete as they did those centuries ago. It’s destiny, fate, or whatever you want to call it.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Kang Taehyun/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spirits of The Galaxy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun opened his eyes and groaned. Where was he? He sat up and looked around in confusion. The room he was in was white and barren. There was nothing here with him. </p><p>“What?” He thought, “How did I get here?”</p><p>Yeonjun didn’t understand. The last thing he could remember was going to bed. He stood on his feet and tried to recall anything that would explain why he was here, in a strange empty room. He stepped forward and the room changed before his eyes. The floor turned into fresh, green grass speckled with flowers. The walls turned into a blank, starless night sky. </p><p>When he looked up, he spotted a giant star in the sky. Somehow, it didn’t light up the night despite its size. It was so large, larger than the sun, larger than anything he could have seen before. Yet… it looked familiar.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hello?” A voice called and Yeonjun turned around. He didn’t see anyone, but they sounded so near.</p><p>“Hello! Do you know where we are?” Another voice answered, making Yeonjun change direction. </p><p>“I don’t know!” Yeonjun spoke up, “Let’s keep talking and find each other!” </p><p>“Okay! Sounds good!” Another voice spoke. Yeonjun sighed, how many people were with him? </p><p>“Uhm… I’ll start! My name is Soobin!” Yeonjun followed the sound of his voice. The only other sounds were the chirping of crickets and the steps he took as he moved through the grass. “I love sweets and bread,”</p><p>“I love sweets and bread too! My name is Kai! Huening Kai!,” </p><p>“Well… My name is Yeonjun!” He spoke, “Wait! I think we’re getting closer to each other!”</p><p>“I’m Taehyun, who else is here?”</p><p>“I’m here,” Another voice called, “I’m Beomgyu, I think I’m the last person!” </p><p>“We should keep speaking,” Soobin said, “You guys are getting louder for me!”</p><p>“Yeah, We might see each other soon!” Beomgyu said, “Does anyone know how they got here?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>A chorus of ‘no’ filled the air.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Me neither,” Beomgyu said, “This is so weird,”</p><p>“But… doesn’t it feel familiar in a way?” Kai asked and Taehyun hummed in agreement. </p><p>“Yeah… it feels like I’ve been here before,” Taehyun agreed. </p><p>“It does.” Soobin said, “Everyone here seems familiar too… have we met before?”</p><p>“I don’t think so?” Yeonjun said, “But it does feel like we have,”</p><p>“Wait! I think I see you guys!” Kai yelled.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, Yeonjun felt the urge to sprint forward and he did. He charged forward and he swore he heard the others do the same thing. He saw four people in front of him who were also running. One came from the left, one from the right, and two came straight ahead of him but from two different directions. </p><p>“Hey!” Kai shouted, waving his hand in the air.</p><p>“I’m coming!” Soobin yelled.</p><p>Yeonjun didn’t know why, but tears started to drip down his cheeks as he started to see their faces. He opened his arms instinctively and one boy ran straight into his arms. They fell together to the ground and the others surrounded them.</p><p>“Why are you all so familiar?” Taehyun asked, “Why do I feel like crying?” The second youngest sat beside Yeonjun who laid on the floor with Beomgyu on his chest.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Beomgyu said, “But… I don’t want to leave any of you.” Beomgyu tightened his hold on Yeonjun, he didn’t mind at all.</p><p>Yeonjun hummed in agreement and stared at the sky. The hot tears didn't stop as he looked at the giant star in the sky, so much closer than the sun ever was and could be. </p><p>“That star…” Kai spoke, “Why is it so close?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Taehyun replied, “But…”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taehyun laid back and soon Kai and Soobin followed. They all laid on the soft grass, staring up the large star with varying emotions. Yeonjun felt angry and sad as he looked up at it, he felt like something had been taken away from him. When his eyes looked down, he saw Beomgyu staring up at him. He felt his heart skip a beat and Beomgyu laughed a little, perhaps Yeonjun had a weird expression on his face? One somehow conveying something full of love, fear, and destiny. </p><p>“This seems like a dream.” Yeonjun moved his head over to gaze at Kai. The younger had tears streaming down his cheeks with a small smile on his lips. “I don’t want it to be though,”</p><p>“Me neither,” Soobin whispered, but his words were loud enough for them all to hear. </p><p>“I think we’ll meet each other again, we have to,” Beomgyu said, “I don’t think that we’ll be away from each other that long if this is a dream,”</p><p>“I hope so,” Yeonjun said, “Because I’ve always felt like something was missing, but with you guys here, I feel whole for once,”</p><p>“I felt the same emptiness before too,” Taehyun said. "How do I love you all already?"</p><p>“Something is happening to the star!” Soobin shouted, sitting up and pointing at the star.</p><p>The star took a more defined shape and instead of a flaming ball, became a five-pointed star. Yeonjun stared in amazement at the change until he noticed how it started cracking. A sudden wave of pain hit his chest as the star continued to fracture. It felt like his own heart was being torn apart.</p><p>“No!” Kai screamed and Soobin held the boy tightly, making sure he didn’t run to the cracking star. Kai tried to move away but Soobin sat him in his lap. “I don’t wanna leave you, no!” </p><p>“Kai, calm down, please!” Soobin begged, thick tears coming down his eyes. </p><p>Beomgyu pushed himself off of Yeonjun, sat up, and stared at the star. Yeonjun didn’t know what to do or what to say. He was stuck and wanted to cry. All he felt was pain as the star cracked so badly, it wouldn’t be long until it finally broke apart. </p><p>“Guys!” Beomgyu shouted, “We can’t forget each other! We need to remember this!”</p><p>“Beomgyu’s right!” Taehyun said, “We can’t forget or we won’t find each other, we won’t even feel this whole again!” </p><p>“But it hurts!” Kai yelled, “I don’t wanna be separated again!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun hurried over to Kai, kneeling in front of him. The eldest placed his hands on Kai’s cheeks which were soaked with tears.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I promise we’ll find each other, I won’t stop until we do,” Yeonjun said. </p><p>“Guys…” Taehyun spoke, “It’s going to shatter,”</p><p>“No! I don’t want it to! Stop!” Kai begged and Yeonjun felt the pain in his chest worsen seeing the younger like this. He didn’t know what to do. </p><p>“We’ll all find each other! None of us will stop searching!” Soobin said, “Believe in us!”</p><p>“We promise!” Taehyun yelled. </p><p>Before Kai could speak, the star shattered. It became a supernova, a cosmic bomb made from their hearts. Yeonjun clenched his chest in pain and the others did the same. Yeonjun gasped for air, he couldn’t breathe. Yet, something beautiful happened from all their pain. Before their eyes, millions upon millions of pieces of their star filled the blank sky. The stars burst out like spilled beads and took their place in the sky. It filled the black canvas with beauty and light. It was a way for those old adventures to explore the earth. A way to rid the universe of its loneliness. A way to keep their love shining through history and previous millennia. </p><p>Their love was permanently displayed in the universe, though it required a sacrifice.  </p><p>Yeonjun fell on his back and so did the others. They watched helplessly as they were no longer together, as they couldn't breathe. But then Yeonjun could see five things coming closer, was it five stars? Five star fragments? They hurdled towards them and hit their chests, entering without hesitation. Yeonjun arched his back and air rushed in his lungs. Yeonjun could hear Kai’s coughing, Soobin’s rushed breathing, Taehyun’s shaky exhale and inhales, and Beomgyu’s wheezing. They all invaded his ears and all he wanted was them, but he felt sleepy.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He turned to see Soobin holding Kai who whimpered as he lost consciousness. </p><p>“I don’t wanna sleep…” Kai whispered, “I’ll lose you again…” </p><p>“We’ll always come back to each other,” Taehyun managed to croak out, “It’s written in the stars, the stars we created.”</p><p>“Does that mean we have millions of kids?” Yeonjun joked and Kai coughed out a laugh. </p><p>“I guess so,” Soobin said, “Beomgyu’s the mom,”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Beomgyu said with a mock offense, “This is a gays only event,”</p><p>A chorus of laughter filled the air but then Taehyun stopped laughing suddenly.</p><p>“I can’t stay awake any longer, I’m sorry,” He whispered and Yeonjun felt his tears reemerge.</p><p>“It’s okay, go to sleep,” Soobin said and Taehyun nodded weakly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His eyes closed and a bright light shone from his body before he was gone.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“No…” Kai whispered, “Please fin-”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The youngest was the next to go, light almost blinding Soobin as he left.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I think I’m next,” Beomgyu said with a forced laugh, “I love you all,”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Before they could say it back, Beomgyu left.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Soobin scooted over to Yeonjun and grasped his hand, the oldest gripped it tightly. </p><p>“I hope we meet each other soon, I hope the universe is kind and allows it,” Soobin spoke, “When I see you, I’ll hug you so tightly.”</p><p>“I can’t wait for that day,” Yeonjun said and Soobin smiled. </p><p>“If you need to sleep, go ahead, I can tell you’re tired,”</p><p>“No!” Yeonjun denied, “I can’t leave you alone!”</p><p>“It’s fine, go ahead, I love you,”</p><p>“No…” Yeonjun tried to fight it but his eyes closed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His mind screamed, “Soobin! Soobin! So-”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He sat up in his bed screaming the name, crying as he had never before. Yeonjun left him alone, he left him alone! How could he? </p><p>“Soobin,” He whimpered, grasping his hair in anger. </p><p>“Yeonjun?” His mother called and he wiped his tears away, hiding under his blanket. </p><p>The door to his room opened and he stilled, he didn’t want to talk to his mother right now. He heard her sigh and close the door. Yeonjun waited for a few minutes before tossing the blanket off of him and rushing into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and tossed water on himself, flinching as steam rose from his skin. What? He shook his head. He didn’t need to worry about that right now. Yeonjun's gaze shifted focus to the mirror above the sink. He stared at his own reflection with fire in his eyes.</p><p>“You can’t forget,” He whispered to himself, “Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai.” </p><p>He repeated the names again and again even if he was certain they were already burned into his memory. He rushed back into his room and checked the time on his phone. 7:00 am. He had to wake up at 7:30 for school, luckily he had woken up earlier. He had more time to get ready and think things over. </p><p>He didn’t want to go to his new school, there was no doubt they had heard the rumors about him. The fake ones that refused to take account of who he really was and what had happened. He sighed and grabbed his uniform from the closet. He tossed on a white shirt and buttoned the dress shirt over it before tying his red and blue tie. He slipped on his cream vest and gray pants. He sighed and took a few moments to sit down. </p><p>He ran his hand through his hair before recalling the “dream”. He was sure it wasn’t a dream, everything had felt so real. Those feelings were real. His emptiness and longing for them were real. The way his heart burned for them was real. Yeonjun would find them and they would be back together as promised.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun felt determined. He tossed on his socks, ear piercings, and a brown zipped hoodie before striding out his room with a backpack in tow. He hurried downstairs and tossed on his sneakers that were by the door. </p><p>“Yeonjun?” His mother called and he turned to look at her. She had a worried expression on her face. “You’re leaving already?”</p><p>“Yeah, mom.” Yeonjun shifted his footing around, “I’m getting to school early, I need to get my classroom number,”</p><p>“Right…” His mother said with a sad smile, “You’re already so grown up.”</p><p>“I love you, mom,”</p><p>“I love you too, now hurry,”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun nodded and ran out of the house. He sprinted in the direction of his school with a purpose, feeling his heart beat quickly from more than running he was doing. He knew why his heart thumped so quickly and it scared him. It scared him because he realized how much his heart knew and yearned for their love. How his heart would do anything to find them and bring them all together again. Again? He didn't even remember why they separated the first time. He could figure it out later though, he had enough time.</p><p>“Soobin,” The name bounced around his head with no end. </p><p>He soon saw the gates of his school, open and ready to take students in. Yeonjun stopped in front of it and hunched over, placing his hands on his knees. He steadied his breath before standing back upright. He needed to get the classroom number.</p><p>Yeonjun walked into the office of the school and received his room number. He followed directions given to him to find his class but the world stopped when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I just like to come to class early, there’s no special reason,” That voice...</p><p>“Well, it’s still too early if you ask me but we do have a project to work so fine,”</p><p>“Any-” Was it...</p><p>“Wait, I think that’s the rumored new student?” Another voice piped up.</p><p>“And what about him?” It was him.</p><p>“It’s rumored he was a really bad delinquent!” The voice exclaimed, Yeonjun sighed and managed to turn around in the direction of the voices.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He knew that one voice had to be him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Well that doesn’t mat-” Yeonjun felt the air leave his lungs when he locked eyes with him. He could see the look in Soobin’s eyes. He remembered him. He remembered Yeonjun. He remembered the others. Yeonjun's heart was scorching now. </p><p>“Yeonjun?”</p><p>“Soobin?” Yeonjun felt a tear slip down his cheek and the taller ran towards him. It seemed that time moved in slow motion as he studied Soobin. </p><p>Soobin’s hair moved beautifully as he ran towards him. The way his eyes seemed to be full of love and fear made Yeonjun want to cry as they matched his own. </p><p>As the boy grew closer, the stars in their chest burned harshly. It was hotter than any known or unknown star in the universe. It hurt in the most beautiful of ways. He watched as Soobin opened his arms and engulfed him in a hug, making him stumble back a few steps. Yeonjun breathed in his scent and more tears slipped out. His heart felt fuller as time slipped by, he felt more whole. This was fate, destiny, or whatever you wanted to call it. </p><p>“Soobin,” He whispered, closing his eyes. "I saw you in my dream,"</p><p>Now, where were the others?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is part of a series I'm working on for the Big Hit boy groups. The first part is about the TXT boys as stars and the second is about BTS but I won't give any hints just yet! You'll find out what they represent later!</p><p>I hope you can enjoy this series and please comment as it helps inspire me!</p><p>If you want to contact me or become friends:<br/>Twitter:<br/>LINE ID: dabbingkk02<br/>Kakaotalk ID: Dabbingkk02</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>